The Girls Next Door
by Gadget101
Summary: Butch and Blade move into their new apartment only to find a little surprise across the hall in apartment 32B...
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

"Come on Butch! stop acting like a lazy ass and help me out. You barely moved anything." Blade yelled at his older brother, who was in the moving van about to fall asleep.

"Dude it's to hot to be doing this now!" He yelled to his brother, as he moved into the shady part in the van.

"Dude, it's only boxes. The furniture is already in the apartment." Blade said sticking his head in the van so he could see his brother. Then out of nowhere two dogs jumped in the van. One was a husky with violet eyes and the other was german shepherd with green eyes. The two dogs laid down in the van.

" You see even the dogs our tired." He said petting the German shepherd.

"Isn't that right Blaster."

"Whatever..." Blade said, then he got up and sat in the van with them.

Blade and Butch were 19 years old and were moving into a new apartment. Butch had jet black spiky hair and forest green eyes and slim muscles with a 8-pack and was 6'7. His younger Brother Blade had messy black hair, royal purple eyes and a 8-pack with slim muscles and is also 6'7.

Finding a new place was kinda of people for them, but they finally found one and was almost finished with moving their stuff inside if, Butch would just get up and help.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"What's wrong Shadow/Blaster." We both said to are dogs. They were looking at something, with their tongues sticking and there eyes looking like they were going to pop out of their heads.

Then out of nowhere Shadow and Blaster jumped off the van and took off running.

"Hey, come back!" We yelled, running after them.

I ran into the apartment building looking for him. I went one direction and Blade went another...

"Blaster!Here Boy!" I yelled out for him.

"Blaster!...Blaster!...BLAST..."

"Is this him?" I heard a feminine voice say behind me. I turned around only to see a fine, and delicious looking girl in front of me. She had long jet black hair with dark emerald eyes. She was wearing a green tank top with black short shorts that showed off her nice looking legs. And her Breast were amazing as well. She had green and white nikes, and a green and black SnapBack that had the word star on it. And a hour glass body that pulled it all together.

"Excuse me, is this him?"

"Huh?"

"Haha, Is this him." I looked down at the German shepherd next to her.

"Oh! Umm...yes." I finally said to her. She had a smile on face and was laughing a little. Blaster came to my side, I kneeled down and started petting him. The girl in front of my got on her knees and started to pat on them. I then felt something brush against my arm.

"Hey, Thunder. Hey girl!" It was a Rottweiler with green eyes just like Blaster's.

"So that must be why you ran off." I whispered to Blaster, I stood up after I said that.

"Thanks for finding my dog. My names Butch." I said sticking my hand for handshake.

"No proabs. The names Buttercup." She said shaking my hand. Buttercup...Buttercup...Buttercup, where have I heard that name from. That's when I seen my brother Blade walking down the hall with his dog by his side and a girl on his other...wait, a girl.

"Buttercup!" I heard the girl yell. She had Really long hair pure white with purple ends that was curly and she had electric purple eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt that apples and bananas on it. She had white jean short shorts on and she had some nice long legs just like the other girl and amazing breast as well, she look fine and delicous just like Buttercup. She had this kind of dancer body that pulled everything together. I just have to say this, but these girls seem pretty much perfect.

"Hey Blaze!" She said turning around and waving at her. That's when I noticed another dog. It was a white Siberian husky. I guess I found out why Shadow ran off. I smirked at him and he just rolled eyes and ignored me. They finally were in front of us and I switch spots with the white haired chick.

"I can tell that you guys are new here." The sexy girl name Buttercup said. My brother and I nodded our heads.

"So that means you are the ones moving in apartment 32A." The white chick said.

"Yea..." Blade says answering her question. They then looked at each other and smirked.

"Howdy Rowdies." They said looking at us, still smirking. Why in the world would they say that...

"Holy...No fucking way!" Blade said out of nowhere, he then started to talk again...

"You mean..."

"Uh huh." They said, nodded their heads and smiling. Then it hit me, and I think it hit Blade too because said this at the same time...

"Oh! Your our neighbors!" And I swear I saw sweat drops come down the side of their faces and I heard...

"you've got to be kidding me..." as they shook their heads side to side.

"what was that wrong or something." I said.

"No, no, your right...I was just hoping for another answer that's all..." Buttercup said mumbling that last part to herself.

"What was that?" I asked her like I didn't hear her.

"Huh...umm..."

"Do you guys need any help, moving your stuff." Blaze said.

"Yea we do, cuz someone isn't going to help anytime soon." Blade said gesturing over to me. I looked over at him and growled. He just smirked and turned back to the girls, who were...gone.

" Our you coming or not?" I heard two voices say behind me say. Blade and I turned around, only to see the girls and their dogs walking toward the door of the apartment building. We smiled and began walking toward them with our dogs walking behind us, but we stop because what we saw was the beautiful thing ever.

"Got damn..." Blade said not taking his eyes off of it.

"Baby got back..." I said doing the same as him.

"Butch..."

"What..."

"i'm going to love it here."

"Uh huh, me too.."

* * *

**Finish! So did u like. **

**There will be more chappies, I promise, but only if u guyz and gals Review . :D!**

**and thank-you Butch's girl for making the picture for me (Which was Hard~Butch's-girl), and The Demoness6 for helping me out. I appreciate it...a lot.**

**Anyways...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_sorry for any errors._


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

"Buttercup?"

"Huh..."

"They're looking at asses, aren't they..."

"Yep..."

"Knew it." Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you want to play with them a little..." I said turning my head and smirking at her. She turned her head and looked at me with a devilish smile.

"Oh yea..." She said laughing. I laughed along with her. We made it outside to the moving van were the 'new neighbors' stuff were. I still can't believe they didn't remember us, Hahaha I'm going to have so much fun...

"Hey Buttercup look who it is" Blaze said pulling me out my thoughts. She pointing to two cars parking in front of the buliding. There was a Red 2013 Hyundai Sonata, that I've never seen before and the other was a yellow Chevy Camaro With two black stripes on the hood, it reminded me of Bumble Bee. I knew who it was and didn't like it one bit.

"I still wanna know why she lives here, if her 'daddy' can buy her anything she wants." Blaze said as we started walking to the moving van.

"I don't know, and I care." I told her as I got into the van and helped her in. The dogs jumped into the van. We went to grab some boxes. I felt the van shake, I turned around and saw the two boys coming on the moving van. Their dogs jumped on after them. I turned back around. I saw a rag hanging out one of the boxes. I grabbed it and twirled it up a little before...

"Ooooowwwww!" I hit Blaze on the ass with it. She looked at me while she was still rubbing the spot I hit her on.

"What the fuck is your problem!" she yelled at me. I just smiled and laughed.

"That's not funny..."

"Yes it is..." I said through my laughs.

"Shut up!" she yelled. I laughed a little bit more but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We turned our heads and saw the guys still standing and one of them staring at Blaze...Umm, make that a blushing Blaze. She quickly turned around and muttered,

"I hate you so much..."

"Love you too..." I said and then laughed afterwards. I heard a low husky chuckle come from behind me, and realized it was Butch. Blaze rolled her eyes and grabbed a Box and left. Blade did the same, except for the rolling of the eyes part.

"Damn..." I heard a husky voice say, I smirked cuz I knew it was Butch...

"Excuse me..." I said pretending I didn't hear him.

"I...I didn't say anything..." He said stuttering. I smirked and leaned on top of a box...

"Then who did?" I asked him in a seductive voice.

"Umm, W-who s-said it, Umm well..." He kept stuttering, I kinda thought is was cute. Wait...Did I just...just...say...

"Buttercup..." I heard Butch call my name.

"Huh..."

"Buttercup, as in Butterbutt, Buttercup?" I gave him a confused face.

"Excuse me..."

* * *

**Upstairs, in the Boys new apartment... **

Blaze was still blushing, after what happened down in the van. Next time, she'll pay better attention about what's going around her from now on, especially when Buttercup was around...

They finally made it to Butch's and Blade's apartment. Blaze kept her cheeks hidden behind the box she was carrying, Blade smirked as he unlocked the door.

They walked in and went to Blade's room, since those were his boxes. Blaze put the box on his bed and Blade put the box he had in his closet.

Curiosity got the best of Blaze after she read what the box said...

_"Highschool memories, huh...I wonder if,hmm..." _She thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip while looking at the box.

*knock,knock,knock* just before she could get her hands on the box again, someone knocked on the door. It caught both of their attention, Blade walked out of the room first and answered the door.

Standing there was a little boy and girl with a...gift basket?

Hi mister, you're the new neighbor right?" The little black haired girl said, with a big smile. Blade nodded his head and opened the door a little wider...

"Our mom told us to give you this gift basket, it's filled with candy." The little boy said Handing Blade the basket.

"it's mostly chocolate..." The little girl whispered/laughed. Blade put a small smile on his face, as the kids walked (well the girl skipped...) off. He closed the door and turned around...

"Who was that?"

"GAH! What the...Jesus Christ!" Blade yelled as he jumped back because of Blaze scaring him half to death.

"What's the matter,, my question scare you that bad..." She said laughing afterwards. Blade just rolled his eyes at her.

"It was just two kids giving me a welcome basket, unlike some people..." Blade said putting the gift basket on the island, then looking up, smirking at Blaze,who jaw has dropped.

"Hey, I said yes to you when you me on out..." She began, as she sat in one of the chairs that was on one side of the island.

**_Let's go back a little earlier, shall we..._**

_Blade went the direction he saw shadow go in, he called out to his husky while he was running after him. He turned the corner only to bump into a white haired girl, who also fell on top of him. Blade opened his eyes only to find out that he couldn't since there was a pair of giant boobs, literally in his face. He felt his hands holding on to someone's waist. He moved his hand down, Instead of up by 'accident' making the person jump a little. The person on top of him finally got off and helped him up. _

_"I'm so sorry, are ok?" the person ask him, they had feminine type voice. Blade looked up and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life..._

_"Well 2nd most beautiful girl..." He thought to himself._

_"Hhhheeeeeellllllllllooooo, Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" She said waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped back into reality..._

_"Huh, oh Umm...Yea I'm fine.." He said with a slight blush coming across his face._

_"O-ok..." She said laughing afterwards. As she was about walk away, Blade stopped her and asked..._

_"Hey, have you seen my dog...you know black and white fur, violet eyes." _

_"Yes."_

_"Really! where? She pointed behind him and began walking towards him, she look like she was going to poke him. She began to let her hand down but, was still walking toward him. Blade just stood their looking at her like she was crazy. She stop in front of him and turned him around..._

_"SHADOW!" He yelled as the Siberian ran up and jumped on Blade, making him fall on his back. Shadow began licking his face. Blade told him to quite it. Usually Shadow wouldn't listen and kept licking his face but, this time he stopped. Shadow got off of Blade and sat in front of The white haired girl.  
_

_"My names, Blaze by the way..." She said smiling and stuck her hand to help him up. Blade took her hand and got up off the ground. _

_"Blaze...Where have I heard that name before..." He thought to his self._

_"So...Are you going to tell me yours or are you just going to stand there and stare into __outer-space." She said raising an eyebrow. He smirked at her and said..._

_"Blade..." He said in his deep husky voice. Blaze's eyes went wide for a minute and then back to normal._

_"Something wrong?"Blade asked her. She just shook her had no and then turned away from him. _

_"Woof!Woof!Woof!" Barking was heard in the distance. The both of them turned around and saw a albino white husky. It ran and jumped on Blaze, but not to hard where she would fall. The husky's paws were on Blaze's shoulders and started licking her face with excitement._

_"Lighting get down, stop it." She said trying to making the sweet husky stop. Finally Lighting stopped and got down and sat next to Shadow..._

_"I see that I dogs got to know each other." She said looking at the husky sitting beside each other. a small smile grew on her face as she turned from the husky to Blade. He couldn't resist and smiled back._

_"Yea it seems like that." _

_"I should go, I need to find My sister..." Blaze said about to walk away. Before she could take another step, Blade grabbed her arm and turned her around..._

_"Wait, before you go..." He began, as she turned back around..._

_"Huh..."_

_"Would it be too much if I ask you on a...Date?" He said nervously, as his eyes wonder off to the side, so he wouldn't have to see her reaction. A small smile came on her face. She took a step closer..._

_"Sure why not, it won't hurt." Blade turned his eyes back to her. _

_"Do you have a pen?" She said holding out her hand, the small smile still on her face. Blade dug his hand in his pocket and soon pulled at a black ballpoint pen. Blaze took it and took his hand and started to write something down..._

_•(774)252-9358• Is what Blade read on the palm of his hand. He looked up and smirked. Blaze walked closer to him, so close that her chest was touching his. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered In his ear_

_"Meet me in front at 8:00..." she put the pen in his pocket, then walked away, smirking and thought..._

_"This going to be fun, I'm glad he doesn't remember me." Then, when she took one more step and *Smack!*_

_Blaze's face turned red, as Blade passed her, smirking..._

_"We're even..." He said as Blaze's face became redder. She stared at the messy brown haired boy, with wide eyes and her mouth sightly opened. The color of her slowly started to change back to normal. Blade turned around..._

_"I thought you had to find your sister." He said changing the subject and acting like nothing happened. She finally came out of her trance and her face turned from red back to her normal tanned skin. _

_"I __can't believe he did that, I thought Butch was the Perverted one." She thought as she walked toward him with a calm expression. When she got in front she smiled and started walking with Blade by her side And her dog on the other.__  
_

_"Yea we're even alright, for now..." _

_**Back to the present...**  
_

"Yea You did, didn't it." He said smirking, Blaze just rolled her eyes playfully. Blade open the gift basket and pulled a Twix and a Snickers.

"Want one?" He said putting the two candy bars in front of her. She took the Twix out of his right hand, and started to open it.

"Your welcome..." He said putting his snicker bar down and took the chocolate candy filled gift basket and poured it out on the counter, making a chocolate candy mountain.

Blaze looked up from biting down on the Twix and said

"Thanks. W-what are you doing?" She said not taking her eyes off the mountain of chocolate candy.

"I'm taking all the good candy and giving the others to Butch." He said picking up a king size almond Hershey bar and dropping it into the pile he was giving to Butch.

"You are going to give him some of the good ones...right?" She said still looking at the candy mountain still, her mouth slightly open. Blade didn't answer. Blaze noticed this and asked again, but he didn't answer.

"Blade!" She yelled his name while snapping her fingers in his face. He didn't even flinch, he just kept separating the candy, one by one. It was annoying Blaze a lot, so... She decided to do something about...

"drastic times calls for drastic measures, I'm going on a date with him anyways. Oh why not." She whispered. She then got up and walked over to Blade, who was still concentrating on the candy. Blaze turned his face so he was staring into her eyes. She leaned in closer...and closer...And then...

"Blade are you in here?!" A husky voice said as a Door closed. The person that called out for Blade finally came into view.

He had short Red auburn with deep dark red eyes. He had a red cap in his hand that he was playing around with. He turned his head toward the kitchen and saw Blaze munching on a whatchamacallit candy bar and Blade putting the candy he wanted in a bowl, with a faded Blush on his face. The red-head raised his eyebrow at this as he walked over to them. Shadow started barking at the red head, since that's the only he could say hi. The red head turned around to the husky.

Blaze gave Blade a quick peck on the cheek and said...

"She you at eight..." She whispered before running off to the door with Lightning by her side. When the red head turned around he saw that she was gone. He looked at the purple eyed boy and smirked...

"Care to tell, who she was?" He asked Blade, who was playing with the edge of the island.

"Blade?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question." He said sitting down in chair.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" He said coming to reality, again. The red head shook his at him and whispered...

"I swear you are becoming more and more like Boomer everyday..." He got out of the chair and began to walk to the door.

"Come on, Blade." He said before taking another step.

"Where are we going?" He asked walking over to the red head.

"Butch wants to go out to eat..."

"Nah, I'm good..." He said, Jumping over to the couch with a king size butterfinger in his hand.

"Why not?" He said giving Blade all his attention now.

"Cuz I have plans..." He said taking a bite of the butterfingers. The red head smirked.

"It's with her, isn't it."

"So, what if it is." He said chewing on the butterfinger.

"No reason, but I want you to think about this when I say, you knew her all your life. You hated her, then you had a crush, and now you're going on a date with her. I would be impressed if fucked her tonight." He said walking to the door.

"Brick, what the fuck are you talking about?" He asked the red head now known as Brick.

"You'll figure it out if you just think Blade, think." He said before walking out the door closing it behind him. Blade got to take the bowl of candy and put it in his room. When he came out, he actually started thinking about What Brick was talking about.

"The only person I hated was my counterpart, but that can't be she's a brunette. I had a crush on the same girl, but again she's a brunette, but I don't know anybody who has the same color eyes as her. And they do have the same name. Wait...let me see something..." He said as he pulled his phone out and started dialing the number that was on hand.

* * *

RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!

"Fuck, that hurt."

"Why are you jumping Buttercup, it's not even yours." Blaze said picking up her phone.

"Hello."

"Oh hey you." She said smiling, this caught Buttercup's attention.

"Umm...Sure what is it?" She asked still smiling, Buttercup got off the ground and walked up to the that Blaze was behind.

"It's depending on what letter it starts with, K or C?" Buttercup raised her eyebrow and the smiling turned around so she couldn't she Buttercup smirking.

"Oh then yes."

"Ok, no problem. I'll see you later, Bye." She said then hung up the phone. She turned around to a Buttercup who was waiting for an explanation...

* * *

"Hello?"

"I hate you..."

"I see you finally figured it out?"

"No, I'm just calling to say I hate you just for the fun of it." Blade said sarcastically.

"Whatever, anyways since your not coming with us, Butch wants you to watch Blaster."

"Weren't you listening when I said I had plans."

"Yea, of course I did, But Butch didn't." Brick said, Blade could feel him smirking through the phone.

"Tell Butch I can't."

"Alright, I tell him but you're gonna have to him tell why."

"Ugh, you know what fine. I'll watch him, happy but Butch is taking the rest of the boxes out of the truck and bringing them upstairs by his self."

"Ok, no need to become frustrated, I'll tell him. Just come downstairs and get Blaster."

"Alright I'm coming."

"Have on the date with the PowerPuff." Brick said chuckling.

"Bye, Jackass." Blade said before hanging up the phone. He got up and walked to door. Once he locked the door behind him he made his way to the elevator. He saw that the elevator door was about to close and before it could close all the way Blade put his foot in the way, making the door reopen. When he stepped in, he saw that he wasn't alone...r

* * *

**Ok, I wanna write more but I can't because I'm going to go some where for a few days and I do not know if they have wifi or not, I'm sorry. And I hate making u guys and gals wait. So I hope you liked...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD* **

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB_

_Sorry for any errors in the story..._


End file.
